Iridescent
by CrimsonSnowScarletFate
Summary: She is ridiculously lucky sometimes... because she knows she has them. Wherever she is, they are always by her side, in her heart. No one can live without friends, so does she.


**Disclaimer: I absolutely don't own anything related to Yu-gi-oh 5D! series as characters, cards, etc… However, OC/s is mine. **

**By the way, the main OC is the girl in my one-shot "Friends 'Til the End", in case you wonder. Of course, I won't let she die in this story. **

**Grammar errors are my fault and I would be glad if you showed me so I could fix them. **

**Here is chapter 1. **

**I'll following the Japanese version, but the cards' name is in English. Is it okay?**

**Chapter 1: Back to old place. **

…**. **

**Neo Domino City. In a mansion. **

In a dark room, there was a girl. She had no intention of turning on the life as she watched the TV with bored expression. She wore a light blue blouse with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows with a loose black vest on top and brown short with red boots. And even though the light went off, if anyone were there, they could see her flaming red hair, which was untied. She was sitting on the chair, crossed her arms and legs. And unlike people that she saw on TV, she remained unimpressed.

The MC shouted excitedly:

"Now for today's main Riding Duel! Here he comes, everybody, listen! The King of D-Wheelers!" She snorted. "JACK ATLAS!"

She immediately narrowed her green eyes as a blonde hair, violet eyes young man burst through the presenter tunnel in the duel stadium. His white D-Wheeler tore through the air and theatrical smoke as the audience cheered.

They all adored him, no doubt. She felt laughable at that thought of hers. The young man said as a smirk appeared on his face.

"Sorry for keep you waiting, I am the King." She had forgotten that he was the King now.

She instantly turned off the TV, mumbling:

"Be confident while you can, Jack…"

And now the room was darker than ever. She regretted watching TV. If she had continued to watch, she wouldn't have been able to restraint an urge to murder someone, better yet the King had appeared on TV.

"Oh, it isn't ladylike…" She muttered under her breath, her palm meeting her face. Her mind was totally blank and tired. Yes, he was the King now, she couldn't defeat him in a duel. Not that she had a chance to defeat him back then. But she wanted to show him true meaning of pain.

She couldn't cry because of him. For him, crying was weak. When the right time came…

The red lady stood up, making her way to the garage. Her D-Wheeler was ready to go.

…

A black hair girl watched the redhead through the window. Another strange girl, indeed. She had straight black hair, bottomless black eyes, and wearing all black clothing. Asked the girl in monotone voice:

"Are you sure that you should let her go, President Himura?"

The old man with gray hair and green eyes answered calmly:

"She has found a way of growing up."

"I see…" The black hair girl nodded.

….

Out of Neo Domino City, there was a place called Satellite. If the first King of Games knew of this place…

Satellite was a ripped part relic of what it used to be when it was still connected to the main city. There, we could meet an entirely different life. Gray cloud floated overhead of the broken and metallic island. Wreaked buildings could be seen from everywhere. Every street was covered with trash and junk. People looked dirty and broken as the city, looking down upon for living there. This place was full of criminals too. Most of people could agree that living in Satellite was a pure hell… and they would be punched in the face by a certain red hair young woman.

They didn't know how precious this place was to her, how brave she was to come back to that place. Not that she disgusted there, she actually feared. She had left all her friends there, she was too scared to face them herself. But now, she had no choice. It involved to her sense of justice, and she was pretty sure that they would agree with her… wouldn't they?

She needed to be there. She needed to get out of the main city.

Suddenly, a helicopter flew over. She narrowed her eyes:

"_Someone is in violation of stolen property…"_ She didn't feel surprised. She knew that style of like when she was a child, after all.

The red lady fixed her hair and slipped her helmet on and then powered up her red D-Wheeler, zipping down one tunnel. No matter what happened, she had to make it in time. He would be proud of her, seeing her having been confident and strong enough to handle herself.

"_Yusei, I'm coming for you…" _

Following the Security was more difficult than she had expected. And more importantly, they were dueling. If she interrupted them, it would be disrespectful to duelists.

…

Yusei Fudo always had tendency to get himself into trouble, he knew. But he was getting to use to it. This duel, for example, was for his friends' sake. Besides, no way could he lose anyone until he got his precious Stardust Dragon back. No one could preventing him from going into the main city.

The officer named Ushio shouted:

"You only have 100 life points left, you scum bag!"

His words didn't affect the young man. Yusei had heard many thing worse of him. So he said nothing and looked at his cards.

_My card, I believe in you. Come through for me. _

And he drew a card from his deck.

"You've come…" He spoke in a low voice with a small smile. "I summon the Tuner Monster, **Junk Synchron (LV: 3/ ATK/ 1300 DEF: 500).**"

"A Tuner Monster?" asked Ushio, hardly accepted what was happening.

"That's right! Trap Card activated, **Graceful Revival. **This card has the effect to special summon a level 2 or lower monster from my graveyard! Come, **Speed Warrior!" **

"What?"

An enormous flash of light appears as two monster emerged.

"Junk Synchron and Speed Warrior, tuning! The clustering stars will awake a new power! Becomes the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Come forth, **Junk Warrior!" **

A purple warrior appeared on the side of Yusei's field.

"But it can't reach to my monster's attack points!" His ** Montage Dragon **had 3000 ATK after all.

"I activate Spell Spell." Declared Yusei. "**Vision Wind!**"

"Speed Spell, you little…"

"This card allows to special summon a level 2 or lower monster from my grave." And with that, **Speed Warrior **reappeared. "And Junk Warrior's monster effect. The combined attack points of level 2 or lowered monster on the field, are added to Junk Warrior!" (3200 ATK) "Go, Junk Warrior, attack **Handcuff Dragon**."

Ushio gritted his teeth.

"You must have attack my Handcuff Dragon thinking that it'd give me more damage, but you've rushed the match! When Handcuff Dragon is destroyed it battle, it becomes an equip card of the opponent's monster, and decreases the equipped monster's ATK by its own ATK! This is the end!"

Maybe…

"I'll use that effect as well."

"What?"

"Trap Card, activate! Equip Shot!" declared Yusei as he played the card. "And now which makes your **Handcuffs Dragon **equip to **Montage Dragon**! And 2 designated monsters must battle! Junk Warrior!" cried Yusei. "Scrap Fist!"

Yusei: 100 LP

Ushio: 0 LP

Both duelists pulled their D-Wheeler to stop. The officer muttered angrily:

"I can't believe that I lost to that scum…"

Yusei said in calm demeanor:

"As long as it exists, any cards has power to be needed. Someone who denies those cards by calling them trash, doesn't deserve to call himself a duelist." With that, the cobalt eyes lad attempted to take his leave.

Suddenly, a red D-Wheeler appeared above his head and landed in front of him and Ushio. The owner of its told him, whose voice belonged to a female:

"Follow me, please."

With that, the strange racer powered up her motorcycle. Curiosly, he did as she told him. Something in her voice told him she was asking for his help. Maybe he was just paranoid…

The female with blue blouse stopped at a highway, where they could see the main city from. It wasn't like the first time she came to Satellite. Yusei broke the silence:

"Who are you?"

"You should be more careful. You shouldn't follow me when you don't know who I am."

"Sorry, but you're the one who asked me to follow you."

"I don't need you to agree, but once you agreed, it turns into different problem, Fudo Yusei."

He narrowed his eyes:

"How do you know my name?"

"Yes, indeed, how do I know?" She said bitterly… or was it his imagination. Slowly, Yusei removed his helmet, revealing a spiky hair with gold highlight. He said:

"What do you want?"

She didn't respond immediately. She removed her helmet and her visor, smiled at him.

"I need you for an important task."

His eyes widened. Forest green hair, flaming red hair…

However, the red hair girl he knew many years ago feared of riding a D-Wheeler as she watched people do that on TV…

Time went by, people changed…

He asked, uncertainly:

"K…Kurenai?"

"Long time no see, my old friend." She nodded. "I do have an important task for you."

…..

**How was it? I feel boring… **

**Read and review. Show me my mistake and I'll fix it. **


End file.
